Star Wars : la maîtrise du Flow
by alphadream40
Summary: Star Wars, mais à la place des combats classiques, il y a des battle de danse. Eh ouais.


_Attention ! Dans cette version revisitée de l'histoire que nous connaissons, les conflits ne se règlent plus avec la violence, mais sous forme de duels de danse où les sabres lasers sont de la partie ! Nous suivons l'histoire de deux cavaliers Jedi, bien décidés à apprendre toutes les subtilités du Flow, tout en évitant les tentations du côté Tecktonik._

_Ce n'est qu'un premier jet d'une idée qui a germé pendant une matinée ennuyeuse, je ne sais pas s'il y aura un jour une suite, j'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez !_

_Dans une galaxie lointaine, encore plus lointaine..._

Anakin se releva péniblement. La battle de danse entre les deux cavaliers Jedi avait été des plus éprouvantes.

\- "Ce n'est pas juste ! se lamentait-il. Je n'arrive pas à maitriser un simple Foxtrot, alors que j'ai clairement plus de potentiel que vous !"

Son adversaire, resté bien debout sur ses jambes, aida le jeune Skywalker à se relever.

\- "Tu es trop impatient, Anakin, comme toujours, dit Obi-Wan d'une voix calme. Seule la voie de la sagesse te permettra d'apprendre ces mouvements à la perfection. À mon avis, tu devrais te concentrer davantage à l'étude et à l'entraînement, plutôt que de batifoler avec la sénatrice Amidala."

Anakin se raidit.

\- "Tenteriez-vous d'insinuer que j'aurais une relation avec Padm... enfin, avec la sénatrice ?- Tes propos hésitants te trahissent, sourit Obi-Wan. Mais rassure-toi, je m'en doutais depuis longtemps. *clin d'œil* Vous êtes plutôt doués pour réussir à cacher cela au conseil des Jedi !"

Esquivant la remarque, Anakin répliqua :

\- "Et vous alors, comment cela se passe avec cette chère Satine ? Êtes-vous toujours en contact avec elle ?" lança Anakin avec un sourire malicieux.

Levant légèrement les yeux au ciel, Obi-Wan soupira. Décidément, son apprenti avait toujours le don de poser les bonnes questions au bon moment.

\- "Nos relations sont purement politiques, trancha-t-il, et même si par le passé il y a pu avoir des sentiments entre nous, désormais je dois passer outre. L'attachement au sein de notre ordre est prohibé comme tu sembles l'avoir oublié, mon cher apprenti !

\- C'est tout de même assez ridicule cette règle, dit Anakin. Certains de nos mouvements sont parfois très tendancieux, je peux comprendre qu'il soit difficile de ne pas être séduit...  
\- Anakin !"

Tout en rigolant et, faisant mine de ne pas entendre, Anakin enfila sa cape et récupéra son sabre tombé à terre en esquissant un geste de Macarena.

\- "En tous cas, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Maître. La relation que j'entretiens ne troublera pas mon envie de devenir un Jedi accompli. Je veux apprendre à maitriser toutes les subtilités du Flow, et combattre cette aberration qu'est la Tectonik.

\- Si tu reste juste et droit, il est fort possible que tu deviennes le meilleur d'entre nous... à mon plus grand désarroi !" ironisa Obi-Wan.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune Skywalker effectua quelques pas de côté, ainsi qu'une pose, qui, il faut l'avouer, était plutôt stylée. Il alluma son sabre, le meilleur accessoire de tout cavalier Jedi, faisant crépiter la lame bleu azur.

\- "Que diriez vous de remettre ça, Maître ? Si je veux accéder rapidement au rang supérieur, il me faut progresser avec les meilleurs."

Anakin était déterminé. Obi-Wan se prépara à faire face, dans une pose qui rappelait un certain anime d'étranges aventures.

\- "Tenterais-tu d'insinuer que je fais partie de l'élite des cavaliers Jedi, Anakin ? ricana-t-il.

\- Ne prenez pas trop la grosse tête, Maître. Faites donc voir ce que le grand Obi-Wan Kenobi vaut sur un Twist !" lança-t-il en faisant tournoyer son sabre sur lui-même.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux cavaliers Jedi se lancèrent à nouveau dans un battle endiablé. A travers la fenêtre d'un des appartements de l'immeuble d'en face, on pouvait apercevoir la sénatrice Padmé Amidala observer toute la scène. Elle s'amusait beaucoup de ce qu'elle voyait :

_"Décidément ces deux là s'entendent à merveille..."_  
_

_A suivre..._


End file.
